implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 3.5!
'The Time line' '1889' *Nicaragua arms it's troops with the latest Italian and Spanish arms. *Spain strengthens the arms defences of it's garrisons in Cuba and Puerto Rica. *Venezuela annexes the Netherlands Antilles. *The Tuareg tribal desert confederation of Azawad becomes more cohesive. *Abyssinia/Ethiopia expands by 10% towards OTL Djibouti. *The British annex the western 20% of the nation in costal OTL Pakistan. It's tough, due to the desertic land. *Seeing the war as lost, Britan cedes west Canada and Mexico to the Texan-CS-US Alliance while the Yuacatan is split with the CSA. '1890' *Spain sets up the costal part of Spanish Sahara, but not Reo de Oro. It dubbed it's African enclave, after measles kills 10% of the tribesmen by accident. *The UK, Oman and Persia divide the costal Pakistani state on a 45%/30%/25% basis and neutralise the border zones. *British forays in to Afghanistan are repelled by Pashtun fighters, dysentery in the well water and the rugged terrain. *The American Powers (CSA, USA, and Texas), begin to build up troops on the Canadian border as well as the Yucatan border. *Canadian, Jamaican and Yucatan forces go in to hyper-red alert. and prepar for battel. Mass recruitig starts up. British, British Indian and New Foundland forces dig in across New Foundland. '1891' *The North American Alliance invades Canada and the Yucatan, and the Yucatan is overrun while NAA marines take Jamaica. Newfoundland is left till te last thinjg on the list, and after Quebec is promised independent, Quebec revolts and declares independent, as well as joining the NAA, and soon Quebecois troops elp conquer the Maritime provinces and the Canadian eastern seaboared, while NAA troops conquer the west and Ontario, and Canada falls to NAA troops. Britain is offered to Newfoundland Island to keep if it cedes Canada, the Yucatan, adn Jamaica to the NAA, which Britain accepts furiously, and begins a period of self imposed isolation. Typhoons cause heavy floodfs and 60 deaths in Shandong Province, China. Aid comes from the Spanish Philopinses and French Indochina. '1892' *The Afro-nation of Sokoto is inspired by the other states and begins to advance in to OTL northern Cameroon.User:The River Nile-2 *Abyssinia moves in to The Ogaden slightly. *The Turkish Empire take the Costal land between Egypt and Abyssinia. *Brazil arms it's border with new larger Argentina. *Ukrainian rebels take over the Crimea after a mass revolt by the peasantry and Cossack in the Yayla mountains, Kerch town and the Perricop peninsula *Italy improves it's infastructere and roads. They begin to arm them selves and up grade their horse cavalry. *The British successfully negotiate the retention of the Polar Ellesmere Island (Inuit: Umingmak Nuna, meaning "land of Muskox"). *Norway-Sweeden annexes Spitsburgen. '1893' *Nicaragua trains up it's army in covert warfare. *The Karnem empier exspands in to the Lake Chad area. Clashes also occer with the near by Bornem empier. *A good rainy season leads to the increased harvests in Egypt, Tuareg Arazad, Karem, Sokoto, Bornem and Abassynia. The civilizations grow rapidly. *The Boers now move outposts in to N.E. Botswana. *The Kingdom of Ache in Sumatra re-organises it's local malltias and royal boddy guards ot make them more combat ready. '1894' *The Mwata Kazembe and Bemba states consolidate the grip on their new empire. *The Shona Empire advances to the border of the next door Portuguese lands and Boer republics. *Romania, Serbia, Russia and Bulgaria singe a mutual defence and free trade agreement. *El Salvador amps up for any future conflict and improve its covert war techniques. *Belgium amps up for any future conflict and fortify its borders. *Serbia amps up for any future conflict and fortify its borders. *Russia amps up for any future conflict and improve its horse cavalry. *Spain amps up for any future conflict and improve its horse cavalry. *Portugal pushes Angola’s borders to as far as the borders of the many numerous native kingdoms in the east of OTL Angola. Portugal also amps up for any future conflict and improve its covert war techniques. *Romania amps up for any future conflict and fortify its borders. '1895' *Cholera and measles devastates OTL Cameroon. German settlers, the Yoruba kingdom and Sokoto are less affected than the other minor tribes of the jungle interior and advance in to it. *A mild winter causes a good harvest in Texas and Kansas. *Venezuela annexes long disputed western Guyana. *The Islamic Emirate of Asaward clams some lands to the south east and forms an alliance with the Ringbat-Hyassyn Arab Emirate. *The Kongo and Mamba states prepare for war with the growing Portuguese Angola. *Siam/Thailand makes a series of brief incursions in to southern Burma/Myamar. * Denmark buys south west Elsmere island in exchange for an equal amount of land on Greenland’s north coast, to which the British agree. 1896 * Spain and portugal increase there navel strength slightly and secure there colonies. * Greece offers a potectorate to Monti Negro, who takes it. * The Emirate on the coast of OTL Turkmenistan joins forces with Kiva and it's alies and raids the Afghan border zones. 1897 *Agriculture prices everywhere fall. Farmers everywhere begin moving to the cities to try and get jobs. Unemployment in the US is 9%, Britain is 8%, France is 11%, Germany is 9%, Russia is 10%, Spain is 11%, Portugal is 13%, and Italy is 9%. Governments everywhere are panicing and many are coming up with new plans to fix the economies. *Factories everywhere get a small boost thanks to the new influx of workers. Wages colapse, and many people can't feed their family. '1898' *There is a major global period of rebellion, strikes, riot and mutiny. Primitive and pre-cash/feudal places like Bhutan, Papua and Buganda do as well usual as the Western World, South America and Russia enter temporary Chaos. *Sokoto and the Yoruba secure their conquests and began to intergrate the defeated occupied people in to socity. *Buganda takes over the whole of OTL Uganda that is lime green unorganized tribal lands on this map. Peace deals are negotiated with nighboring African tribal states. *The Kongo Empire and Mamba state attack Portuguese Angola. The colonial forces fulter and retreated. *France and the yet to be Poland bloody rebel against German rule. OTL Gascony and Vichy France become free along with the north coast of Tunisia. A zone about the size of Cyprus is formed around the Polish city of Poznan after a nationalistic peasant rebellion. *A short left wing cartwright’s strike hits Rome, Pizza, Ravenna, Milan and Napoli. *The nations of Central America form a fiscal and monitory union, free trade zone, mutual defence pact and all amp up slightly for war. *Proto-Communists are massacred in a anti-T'zarist risings in Irkutsk and Kirov. Class war and anti-royal/anti-toffs/anti-nobility rallies hit the streets of Russia. *Nova Scotia blames the Americans for it's heavy losses in the economic crash and declares UDI and becomes a willing allies of the British. *Heavy sectarian riots occur in Dublin and Belfast and are broken up by the British army. *Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg form a fiscal and monitory union, free trade zone, mutual defence pact and all amp up slightly for fighting rioters from neighbouring nations. * Denmark later joins the "Low Countries Security Block" formed by Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg. * Papua's lime green tribal unorganized zone unifies in to a primative pricipality and begins to develop cultualy. '1899' *The Kingdom of Ankole rises and faces of Buganda. It makes an alliance with Kingdom of Rwanda and the Kingdom of Burundia *Buganda absorbs the Busoga Kingdom. Alliance with are carved out with the rest of the neighboring Kingdoms. *Abyssinia finishes its advance northward calming the 'tribal' patch to the north west of the Ottoman enclave in OTL Sudan. *Fascists, Socialists, Communists and Anarchists clash on the streets of Chicago, New York, L.A., Baltimore and Nashville as Urban poverty hits hard. The mixture of harsh laws and a public works plan help mitigate the influx of rural poor. *Portugal has a cool idea, send it's poor to a new life in Mozambique. They can carve a new life out surviving as best as they can in the lands east of Lake Tanganyika Malawi ( I agree with the map makers, that is the nearest and more likley) and north of the Shona nation. Some are also sent to prop up rule in Cape Verde, Portuguese Guiné and Angola. *A national manufacturing strike hits the British Isles, Bohemia and Moravia. *A national farmer's strike hits Free France and Hungary. *The Polish "Poznan plebian peoples' republic" blends proto-Communism and Polish nationalism. They upgrade their ad-hock national militia. '1900' *Riots occur in Dheli as cotton growers get malcontent, jobless, poor and bored. *The UK declais the Swahili coast a British protctorate. *America's national public works plan slashes joblessness to only 6% and reduces povaty. *Portugal's Mozambique plan slashes joblessness to only 5.5% and reduces povaty. *The German colonial grip folds in the face of a bloodstained and oftern deadly uprising in Pskov. OTL Pskov Oblast forms a indipendent Russian nationalist nation. The Russian Cossacks slip in to the German Imperial guards with sniper fier and stelth at both Pskov and near by Narva. *The Chines Empire and the Empire of Japan faces financial problems due to the lack of trade with Europe and North America. '1901' Many earthquakes occurred that season. Many had died, more are wounded or homeless and riots occur in some places. *Seeing how much unity exists, Texas and the CSA unite to to fomr a larger CSA. *Germany manages to stop the rebellious feeling in its empire by ceding its Russian lands minus Poland to Sweden. Germany reoccupies southern France and to get rid of both the diastouous attempt at colonialism and allow troops to get qwg=here they are needed quickly, all German Colonies outside fo Europe are ceded to the USA while its Paupa New Guinie colony goes to the CSA. A 20 year integration plan begins while all rebels in the Empire are killed or arrested, altohugh most are arrested and sent into exile in the wastelands of Siberia. *Seeing southern France fall leads to Italy takeing the oppertunity to annex and intigrate Corscica and French held Northern Tunisia. '1901.6' *The world morns the death of Britain's Queen Victoria. Category:Timelines Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: Category:Community